


Better do as she says

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss wanted to try something else, but Blake managed to ruin her plan. Useless to say, Weiss decided to make her pay for such a crime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better do as she says

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! For the first time I wrote something not involving Pyrrha! Go me!  
> This is a Monochrome/Checkmating fic involving an angry heiress who wants revenge on an innocent Blake. Well, kinda innocent.  
> But enough of this! Enjoy!

“Our room. 10 minutes.”

Weiss wasn't known for her kind manners when requesting something, but that was a little strange, even for her. Blake could imagine what was going on: as if it was her superpower, the heiress managed to send her requests in the exact moment the ember-eyed girl crossed the boundaries of the Academy, making no difference if she was returning from a quick trip to Vale City or if she went for a long run. The faunus was not one to refuse some alternative stretching after a light workout, so she grinned instinctively, picturing several options based on the amount of time they had. She only took a couple of steps before the scroll vibrated again.

“Make it 5.”

“Are we that eager?” Blake whispered to no one before putting away the device in her white jacket's pocket and quickly walk towards the dorms.

She didn't use to wear that outfit often: she preferred clothes with a little more black on them, but since she and Weiss became very close, even physically, she started wearing her white jacket more often. Whether she did it to bring with herself a memento of the girl she learned to love or to lighten herself up a little, she didn't know.

She kept a stupid grin on her face, basically announcing every other student she was not hurrying to reach the library, but rather somewhere else, where she could let her voice out as loud as she wanted. She didn't care about rumours: everybody had to let the pressure go, so the unspoken rule of 'live and let live' was followed by every person in the Academy. Even Yang understood that and reduced her teasing when the faunus and the heiress started asking the two sisters to have the room for themselves. Ruby, instead, took the habit to wink while smiling to signal her she was going to leave the room for a while.

Once in front of the door, Blake unlocked it and entered. The outside sun was still high and bright, flooding the ambient with light. The window was closed, clearly to reduce the amount of noise that would both come in and from the room, but that wasn't the thing that caught Blake's attention the most.

Someone was sitting on a chair placed between the two very unstable bunk beds, arms and legs crossed, looking at the girl on the threshold with a strange expression on the face.

“Weiss?” the faunus asked, closing the door behind her, “What-”

“I told you five minutes, not eight,” the sharp reply was. “Why every time I decide to...” The heiress sighed deeply, looking away from the girl who was walking towards her.

“Hey, what's happened? Am I that late?” Blake asked softly, stopping right in front of the seemingly angry girl. Grinning, she gently picked Weiss' chin to turn the girl's face towards hers: “You know I can make up for it, if you let me.” Hungrily, she put her lips on the heiress', kissing her deeply, but Weiss moved her face away almost immediately.

“Your sugary words won't be enough to save you this time, Belladonna.” Blake raised her eyebrows: it was rare for Weiss to use her last name, but when it happened it usually meant she was in for a rough night.

“Do I have to fear some kind of payback for being a couple minutes late?” she asked with a soft laugh

“First, you were three minutes late.” Weiss got up, standing tall. Her height wasn't enough to look down on the faunus, but she learned how to seem bigger and more intimidating with just her posture and expression. “Second, you shall be fearful, yes, for what I conceived as a reward will now be used as punishment.”

“What you conceived?” Blake repeated confused. Only then she looked away from Weiss' face and down her body: the usual dress was gone, replaced by an outfit that was rather unusual for the girl who could buy an entire clothes shop.

A white hoodie with a frontal zip, a pair of black denim shorts and matching thigh-highs had been chosen as the attire for their encounter, but something wasn't right: Weiss never changed her clothes from her dress or the Academy's uniform before meeting with Blake, for it was only a matter of minutes before every piece of fabric was thrown away on the floor, the bed or somewhere else; one night she even waited for Blake covered only by the thin sheets of her bed. From the looks of it, she had a reason to step into something like that. “Mind to tell me what you're up to before tearing me to pieces?” the faunus tried to negotiate, but without success.

“I don't think so. You'll just have to wait and see...” Weiss replied as she hugged Blake tightly, nuzzling her neck. “Why do you make me do these kind of things?” she asked under her breath, but Blake knew she didn't want an answer, even if the warm air reaching her skin was telling her to do anything but stay still. That girl had a strange power over her, and Blake was almost certain Weiss knew that.

After a moment the heiress raised her eyes and locked them with Blake, without saying anything. “Uhm… Weiss?” the faunus asked, but Weiss simply made her turn a little before breaking the hug. She smiled seductively before placing her hands on Blake's shoulders and pushing down, accompanying her on the chair. The faunus obeyed without questioning: if she dared to, she could as well have said goodbye to her chances for the day. She sat down without breaking eye contact with a lightly blushing Weiss, waiting patiently for the next move of the heiress.

Weiss put a leg on either sides of Blake's before slowly sitting on her lap. She moved her hands towards the thin collar of the jacket and grabbed it, using it to pull the faunus towards her to kiss her deeply. Blake was taken aback for a moment, but immediately did her part, opening her soft lips to let her tongue meet the heiress'. She liked when Weiss showed that side of her, the aggressive one, especially if it meant something like that was in store for her.

Blake moved her hands a little, placing them on Weiss' thighs, wanting to caress her, but she didn't expect the girl to chuckle evilly. In a moment Weiss' hands moved downwards, finding the faunus' elbows and pushing them, bringing them close to one another behind Blake's back.

“Wha-?” the surprised faunus asked, looking for a brief moment at her arms. “What?”

“Well, as I said, I had plans for today,” Weiss explained. She moved closer, putting her chin on Blake's left shoulder and continued talking in a sultry tone: “I had a very special plan for you, but you had to be late...” Blake could feel the heiress' fingers nearly find hers while the heiress fiddled with the stranded ribbon on Blake's forearms. “In the second the five minutes passed, I decided I would still had fun with you, my sweet kitten.”

Her words were soft and sweet, just like when she talked to her while they were making love, but the context made Blake feel a shiver run down her spine. “So you-”

“The part I added,” the heiress interrupted her as she disentangled the ribbons, “is that you, Belladonna, would not.”

As she finished talking, Weiss grabbed both Blake's wrists and crossed them, locking them in position with the ribbon and a few, quick movements. She did it so that the soft material would not allow the faunus to move her hands from behind the chair back, but the knots were not extremely tight. The fine art of tying someone up the proper way was a skill Blake found in her partner during one of their intercourses; the know-how the heiress showed surprised her. Once finished, Weiss tugged at the black fabric a couple of times, making sure to have secured it.

“It's not too uncomfortable, is it?” she asked in Blake's ear. The faunus shook her head, but refused to say a single word: the ones she was thinking of were not the kind to say that early. “Very well. Now,” the heiress continued, interrupting herself only to brush her lips on Blake's neck, “I think we can begin.” That said, she looked back at Blake's face: it was a mixture of anger and impatience, just what she was aiming for with her idea. She landed a light kiss on the faunus' lips before getting off her lap.

Weiss reached for something under her pillow, but didn't took it from its hiding place. After a second, she retracted her hand and placed herself in front of Blake, a couple meters from her. Just before the faunus could voice her questions, music started playing in the room, apparently coming from all around them. Blake moved her head, trying to figure out where the speakers were hidden, but the heiress did a great job, for it was not possible to see anything out of place. Furthermore, the perfect balance of sounds made Blake think that the position of the chair has not been decided by chance, but studied.

“Ok, here are the rules I thought for it,” Weiss said, interrupting Blake's concentration on the soft, deep musical base. “I liked the idea of 'No touching while I do this', but you were so kind to force yourself into it even before I started, so that's out of the way. Oh, there's the 'Please, hold your panties', but I think I can make you break that one in a very short time.” A mocking laugh exited Blake's mouth, to which Weiss answered smirking. “The only other rule, I think, is to… enjoy the show.”

The emphasis put in the last words was underlined by the movements Weiss started doing: first her whole body, with her arms down her sides, moved left and right, following half of the beats of the song. Her head followed the moves but her eyes were fixated on the faunus' expression of surprise: even someone without a lot of experience knew what Weiss had planned for her.

Still slowly, the hands of the heiress moved upwards, brushing the palms on her thighs, sides, chest, until they were raised upwards for a moment before tracing back their paths. Nearing the hips, though, they turned inwards meeting between her legs, the indexes and thumbs creating a triangle. Seeing as Blake immediately focused on the highlighted body part and started grinning, Weiss smiled smugly before placing her hands on her thighs.

Following the music's tempo, she turned sideways, offering Blake only her right side before rocking her hips forward and backwards, left and right, making sure to arch her back to show how much her shorts were making her rear stand out. Her hands, after a while, began to roam on her front, brushing against the covered stomach and breasts, giving her only spectator a clear path to follow with her eyes.

Resigned to stand that trial, Blake relaxed against the chair, making herself as comfortable as possible. She opened her legs a little and sighed, knowing that whatever the heiress had planned could either go on for hours or end in a few minutes: “What did I do to deserve such treatment?” she asked, jokingly

“You always get what you want,” Weiss answered, turning her front to the faunus, “so I imagined taking that from you once wouldn't be a big deal.” The track changed to something a little faster but that still kept the sensual atmosphere Weiss was trying, and succeeding, to create.

“Me?” Blake scoffed as Weiss squatted and opened her legs, smirking, “Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's you who keeps on bothering me with inappropriate messages and images while in class. Or when I'm out. Or even when we're in the same room with Ruby and Yang.”

A light laugh exited the heiress' mouth as she stood up: “Oh yeah?” she asked as her hands reached the bottom of the hoodie, “So you are telling me you don't want to see any more of this?”

Only then Blake noticed that what was keeping the hoodie closed was a double zipper. As her right hand held the fabric down, Weiss slowly opened upwards, starting to show a little of the skin under the fabric. “Well?” she asked as the zip opened past the navel

“I...” Blake started, but the continuously moving body in front of her was very distracting. “Well, that's...”

“Or,” Weiss interrupted her thoughts with both her lascivious voice and her hands, letting the fingers move the fabric apart and ghost over her toned muscles, “are you interested in something else?” She then grabbed both sides of the hoodie, pulling it down a little as she moved her head around a couple times with an expression of her face that was inviting her partner to join her.

“Like what?” Blake asked, trying to keep up her game face

The heiress' hands pulled up the fabric, showing a bit of her sides before letting it go. “Oh, I don't know,” she said innocently, walking very closely to the faunus, “maybe you like something… softer.” She used her left hand to reach the collar and pulled the zip down. Pale skin was quickly exposed as the two sliders met about halfway, leaving the two sides of the hoodie held together by a very short piece. The top of her breasts was in plain sight, along with a light blue bra which Weiss made sure to show by opening the top part a little more. Bending over, she cupped her breasts, looking at the very interested expression on Blake's face: “I guess you are seeing something you like, Belladonna,” she teased

“You bet your fine ass I am, Schnee,” Blake answered, leaning her head towards the exposed skin. She instinctively moved her hands to reach the mounds in front of her, but the ribbon held her in position, making her huff her disapproval.

“What, you don't want these either?” Weiss mocked. “Well, I shall cover myself up again, then,” she continued, closing the bottom part. Blake tried to silence a groan, but didn't succeeded, causing a sincere laugh come from the heiress. “Oh, who am I to deny such a request?” Weiss said as turned around and took a couple of light steps, moving her hips left and right following the rhythm.

The sound of the zip moving could be barely heard over the music, but Blake raised her ears at that. Suddenly, Weiss stomped her right foot on her side and turned her head, looking at Blake from over her right shoulder. She moved the fabric from her shoulder, leaving it bare before repeating the same actions on her left side. Extending her arms downwards the hoodie fell on the floor with a soft noise, leaving the heiress with her bra, showing her naked back to Blake. Her body started moving again, her hands reached her neck and her fingers went between her hair in the ponytail, bringing them upwards and letting them fall down when she spread her arms.

“You were saying something about my fine arse, weren't you?” Weiss asked. Before Blake could reply, the heiress spread her legs a little and bent over, pushing her rear upwards, brushing her hands on its sides and groping it over the denim, sure to have the faunus' attention on the body part she was most proud of. “You were talking about this, right?” she continued as she took her hands from her body and placed them in front of her. Leaning forward, she laid them on the floor, keeping a position that stretched the little fabric covering her butt. From between her legs, with her hair falling from the back of her head, she could clearly see Blake's face flushing, contradicting the falsely emotionless expression she was showing. “No need to fake indifference,” she said as her knees found the floor, “you know you can tell me how much you like my body.”

“I won't give you the satisfaction,” was the reply, but Blake had to swallow more than a curse while closing her legs and straightening her back.

“Oh really?” Weiss laughed. “Then I shall step into something that's more comfortable for me...”

The heiress let her knees slide on the floor until both thighs were on it. Laying face down, she crossed her legs and rolled, ending supine with her hands on her breasts, massaging them over the bra. Wanting to tease a little more, she brought her left index near her mouth, nibbling on it while her right hand travelled down her chest and across her stomach, ending on the shorts. She cupped her core, moving her hand up and down as her hips moved at the same time, imitating how she behaved when Blake was on top of her.

Only when the faunus first inhaled sharply she decided to move on and open the first button on the shorts. The wide eyes of the faunus were too entertaining to finish the show there and then, so she just grabbed the second button, stopping her hands: “Actually, it's a bit too early for this,” she said, trailing her index between her legs, “don't you think?”

Taking the grunt as an answer, Weiss sit up and bent her knees. With a smooth move, she leant forwards before sitting on her knees, looking at Blake with an entertained smile on her face. Keeping her hands on her thighs, she opened and closed her legs slowly a couple times before leaving them open and move her hands. She bent her arms and reached for the hook of her bra, unlocking it in a moment but not letting it fall just yet: moving her left hand, she held the fabric over her breasts while her right one slid out of it. Doing the same, she freed her left arm and kept on hiding her monds for a couple of seconds before pulling the bra off and tossing it behind her. The expression of disappointment on Blake's face when Weiss kept an arm over her tits made the heiress grin: she was enjoying it too much for her own good.

“Weiss...” Blake said almost growling. If the single-worded sentence was a threat or a plead Weiss didn't knew, but she granted the request anyway.

Weiss opened her arms, letting her breasts be fully visible to her partner. Contrary to her previous lovers, Blake only had words of appreciation for them, especially when Weiss worded her mild self-consciousness about her body one night. That night the faunus treated her like a flower, covering her body in feathery kisses and filling her ears with words so soft and reassuring she blushed more from what Blake was saying than what she was doing. When the heiress tried to say something about how her light pink nipples were embarrassing, the faunus looked at her straight in her eyes and whispered: “If they are embarrassing, they are because they make me want to do all sort of things.”

That was the first time Weiss knew she could be brought to the edge of ecstasy without having her core touched at all.

“No reaction? You are disappointing me, Belladonna,” Weiss said as she massaged her tits. A moan, purposefully louder than necessary, made Blake frown and squirm in the chair: seeing something so close yet so far away was a torture for the faunus. “You really don't want to put your hands on me?” the heiress teased, her hands squeezing her velvet mounds, “Don't you want to fondle them? To brush your fingers on them?” As she spoke her hands moved all around her chest, moving her breasts apart and near one another, rubbing her nipples with two fingers and pinching them for a brief moment, making herself gasp from the pleasurable pain. “Don't you?” she repeated.

“You won't be able to sit for a week after I'm finished with you,” Blake finally managed to say, but the accelerated breath she had reduced the intensity of her threat.

“Oh, I'm shaking,” Weiss said in a mockingly scared tone. “Please, don't hurt me. How could I ever survive the things you are threatening to do to me?” With a grin, the heiress stood up: “Oh, Blake, I know I'm going to regret my decision,” she confessed, placing her hands on the buttons of the shorts, “but right now, I'm having a lot of fun.” Slowly, she opened the remaining two buttons, making sure to spread apart the two pieces of denim after she was done.

If Blake's jaw could have dropped to the floor, that would have been the moment: under the dark fabric there was only one colour apart from the pale white of her skin: a little white rectangle. “Oh,” Weiss said, “it looks like I forgot to wear something this morning.”

“You...” the faunus started, but had to swallow as she saw the heiress turn around and bend over again, but this time she hooked the shorts with her fingers and pushed them down, letting them fall. Now in front of Blake's face was standing the firm, well proportioned derriere of her partner, the round cheeks creating the perfect frame for her inviting slit. “You...” the faunus repeated with a less firm voice

“I… what? Am beautiful? Have a perfect body?” Weiss teased as her left hand returned between her legs, gently stroking her core

“You are the devil,” Blake muttered before biting her lower lip. Her legs started moving on their own, rubbing against each other, as her hands closed tightly, her nails creating arched red lines where they were pressed against the palms.

The heiress laughed while she straightened up and walked towards Blake: “Yes, I am.” She stood in front of her partner, the legs barely apart, and kept on moving her fingers on her core, slowly creating circles over and between her folds with one hand, the palm hiding and showing the neatly trimmed white hair. Her free fingers reached her breasts, gently fondling one of them: “This is the real punishment,” she declared while looking at the suffering faunus. “I told you I was going to enjoy it while you were not.”

Taking the last step, she positioned herself as she was before taking off her clothes, sitting on Blake's lap, preventing her from moving her legs anymore. Without taking her hand off her slit, she used her other hand to stroke the faunus' hair, looking straight into her eyes. “You know,” she started saying, her breath a little heavier than normal, “it's been a while since I've taken care of myself. I wonder if I'm still good at it...” Just as she said that, a surprised moan escaped her lips, making her close her eyes for a moment: “Maybe not.”

“You talk too much, you know that?” Blake snapped as she moved her legs upwards, shaking the heiress a little.

“You too,” Weiss replied. She grabbed the raven black hair on the back of the faunus' head and pushed her in for a deep kiss, making sure to prevent any snarky comment as she searched Blake's tongue with her own. Once found, she gently nibbled at it before sucking on it, adding a few moans to remember her what her other hand was up to.

As they were running out of breath, Weiss let them breath for a moment before continuing her lascivious attack: she playfully bit Blake's lower lip, tugging a little to make the faunus groan before releasing it. She then put her forehead against Blake's before talking: “I wouldn't do this if it wasn't you, Blake.” Her panting accelerated as she increased the speed of her hand, involuntarily spotting the black trousers with a couple drops of her juices.

“You are making a mess,” the faunus said under breath, leaning forwards, trying to reach the heiress' neck. Such an inviting skin was made even more attractive by the faint reflection of the light on the thin coat of sweat that was forming on it.

“You usually make me a mess,” Weiss replied between heavy breaths, offering her neck to the faunus, “but I don't recall that being a problem.”

“I guess you're right,” Blake concluded before finally having a taste of her lover. Her lips opened wide, covering the space just below the heiress' jawline. To remember her promise to punish her, the faunus gently scraped the soft skin with her fangs, making Weiss shudder and move her head back slightly. Without giving her rest, she then licked the forming red lines, ending each one of them with a hickey, followed by a deep moan from the musical voice of the heiress.

Tracing a shining line, Blake dragged her tongue across Weiss' throat, stopping on the other side of her neck only for the time needed for a soft kiss before travelling down. Weiss' body, warm and getting warmer, leant backwards, giving the faunus access to her chest for as much as possible. Not discouraged by the lack of mobility, Blake started doing her best on giving attention to the pink nipples, carefully sucking on them without adding her teeth: if there was one thing that could ruin the moment was an excessive amount of pain and Blake didn't felt confident enough to restrain herself. The hand on the back of her hand pushing against the soft skin, though, was a clear enough signal for her to continue that way if she didn't understood the panting growing more frequent.

“Blake...” Weiss muttered breathless. She was dubious about her muscular memory, but her hand was quickly finding again all the points and spots she once guided Blake towards. Before she could imagine, her middle and ring finger easily entered her core, finding once more the known walls and immediately crooking to reach her most sensitive spot. Once they brushed against it once, the heiress couldn't stand being so teasing anymore: moving her hips a little, she managed to have a better access to her slit and a little more room to move both her hand and arm. Remembering the nights before she would ask Blake out, when she received annoyed glazes from her teammates for her inexplicable long showers, she moved her fingers in and out of her core, no longer caring about what the faunus was doing to her. She could feel her body being so hot it was almost unbearable as well as the humid tongue going around and over her nipples sending jolts of pleasure.

Weiss moaned only once as she did her best to close the gap that separated her form the climax. Panting loudly, she pulled Blake's head from her chest and forced her to look in her eyes. “Blake...” she almost shouted, looking into amber iris with glassy eyes as her hips twitched a couple times. A sloppy kiss was all she managed to give, as her capacity to contain her arousal was completely gone.

As if Blake was dehydrated, she quenched her thirst with all the girl on her lap was giving her: soft noises, her saliva mixing with hers, the increasingly large spot between her legs made from Weiss' juices. All of that was driving her mad, for at the same time it was something the heiress was doing without and with her, not giving her the touches and the attention her body needed but telling her what she was witnessing was something only her could ever see.

When Weiss broke the kiss, Blake knew it was time for the finale. Throwing her head back, the heiress closed her eyes shut before letting out a series of long pants and sighs, squeezing and pulling the faunus' hair very hard as her climax hit. With a satisfied smile, but breathing heavily, Blake looked closely as Weiss' body twitched for a moment before slowly relaxing and gently laying against hers, the heiress throwing her right hand over Blake's shoulder before resting her head on it.

Weiss took herself a few seconds before removing her glistening hand from between her legs and put it around Blake's head, hugging her softly.

“You could have freed yourself in any moment,” the heiress said in a low tone, turning her head towards the girl's ear. “Why didn't you?”

The faunus rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the low back of the naked girl, pulling her closer to hug her tightly: “And lose myself such a show? Are you taking me for a fool?”

A soft giggle make Blake smile: “No, no I'm not,” Weiss answered. She moved her head and kissed the faunus on the cheek before bringing her in for a lazy kiss.

“A week you said?” the heiress asked

“At least. I must still decide if it will be more or less.”

“What will it depend on?”

Blake's grin was an answer in itself, but the girl added: “On how much I'll be enjoying this memory under the shower.”

A playful punch was delivered on her shoulder by the heiress, but the two laughed.

“Dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this. I have a couple more scheduled that I've already posted on my Tumblr, but I'll put them here fairly soon: when they'll be even, I'll put the new ones in both places at the same time.  
> As always, if you have something to tell me, don't be afraid to do so, be it something concerning this fic or a suggestion!  
> Thank you again and have a good day!


End file.
